


Keith's Suicide Mission

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, First Meetings, Gallows Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Suicide Mission, Season/Series 05, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500, Worry, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith introduces his mom to Lance and Matt, but the latter may or may not let something slip.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363516) by rinkibu. 



Keith was introducing his mom to Lance and Matt. They'd never seen a female Galra before if they were gonna be honest. 

"Hey guys, this is my mom."

"Whoa!" Lance couldn't help himself from saying. Because Krolia did after all look both pretty, and badass. 

Next to him, Matt grinned. "Hey, good thing you never flew into that barrier and died, or you never would've come this far!"

Well that was true, but. He didn't exactly need to say it. 

Krolia sort of paused, before glaring at her son. 

"You did WHAT now?!"

Keith could only smile a little sheepishly... 


End file.
